


Dehydration

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Sick Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel is sick with the flu and had to be taken to the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26. Only 5 left!
> 
> And, I have discovered that it is a horrible feeling to go back through your previous fics and see the dumb grammar and word mistakes you have made because you wrote them at 11:00 at night.
> 
> On that note, thank you to all who leave comments and kudos on every one of these.

Peggy’s alarm rang at promptly seven o’clock, and she shut it off quickly, the shrill noise echoing in her head, making her groan and her eyes scrunch.

Rolling out of bed, she plodded to the bathroom and slowly put herself together, reapplying her immaculate makeup and fixing a few stray curls.

Finally finished in the bathroom, she went to retrieve her clothes for the day, expecting to run into Daniel on his way in, but instead found him still buried under the covers.

Sitting on the bed, she rubbed his arm through the blanket. “Daniel, it's 7:30.”

Slowly, he tried to sit up, but flopped back down, rolling on his back. “That little bug I felt last night? It got worse. I'm not feeling too great.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed a hand in his forehead. “Darling, you're warm.” She felt his cheek, running her other hand through his hair. “You're very warm.”

“Doesn't feel like it.” He shivered, pulling the blanket back up and closing his eyes.

“Sweetheart, you should stay home. You're sick, you need to take care of yourself.”

“Says the woman who was up and moving the day after being impaled.” He muttered, a tired smile on his lips.

“Well, then learn from my mistakes.” She laughed, scraping his scalp with her fingernails, trying to soothe him.

“In this case, I think I will. I don't think I can move.”

“You need to rest.” She paused, kissing his forehead. “I have to get dressed, I'll be right back.”

Quickly, she threw on a dress and retrieved a glass of water and a couple of aspirin from the kitchen, setting them on the bedside table and sitting back down on the bed. 

“There's some water and aspirin here for you. Try to drink it, and get some of rest, alright darling?”

He nodded, opening his eyes to look at her, and she smiled at him. “Call me if you need anything, alright?”

“I promise, mom.” He joked, closing his eyes again.

She snorted. “I’m glad your sense of humor is still intact.” She rubbed his arm, a twinge of worry still in the back of her mind. “Feel better, darling. I’ll be home around five.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, halfway asleep already. She kissed his temple in goodbye, and quietly headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~

She entered their house at 5:15 on the dot, removing her shoes and making her way to the bedroom to check on Daniel. Still in bed, he’d only shifted to his other side, but otherwise, he was in the same spot.

Easing herself onto the bed, she touched his arm, feeling the fever even through the blankets. A bolt of alarm run through her and she felt his forehead, the panic worsening as she felt just how high his fever had spiked.

Peggy was going to get something cold for him, but then the glass of untouched water caught her eye, and she gently shook him awake.

“Daniel, have you had anything to drink today?”

He shook his head, closing his eyes before she could say anything more.

“How about food?” She knew it was a long shot, but she had to ask. Again, he shook his head, so she fetched her shoes and purse before pulling the blankets off of him.

“We’ve got to go to the emergency room. Come on love.

Any other day, he would have fought her, but now he just sat up, accepting her help out of bed and to the car, which worried her. He must have been in an incredible amount of pain to come quietly. They were very much alike in that way.

Once on his feet, she noticed his shivering, so she tucked one of the blankets around his shoulders and then supporting his weight to the car, closing the door once he was in and getting into the driver’s side.

Halfway there, she glanced over to see him pull the blanket closer, regardless of the fall heat. Grimacing, she pushed on the gas pedal harder, anxious as she watched her love in pain.

Helping him to the door, doctors eased him into a wheelchair, taking her somewhere that Peggy couldn't follow, no matter how hard she tried. They promised her updates and that she could see him soon, but it didn’t help to calm her nerves.

After sometime pacing, a nurse told Peggy that she could see him if she would like, and she almost pounced the lady in urgency. The nurse lead her to his room, pulling out a chair she could sit on and telling her the doctor would be in shortly.

She sat perched on the edge of her chair, gingerly taking his hand as she stared at the IV in his arm and the pale color of the skin around it.She’d seen men in much worse conditions than this, but this was different. This was someone she cared for, and they were fighting something she couldn’t see, unlike the war. At least there she knew who the enemy was.

Finally, a thin, balding man entered the room, staring down at the chart in his hands. “Mrs. Sousa?”

She stuttered for a moment. “No, no I’m not his wife, he doesn’t have one. I’m just his girlfriend.”

The doctor hummed, not seeming to care about her status. “Well, he’s suffering from a particularly bad case of the flu. Nothing life threatening usually, but combined with his dehydration, it could’ve been a lot worse. You did the right thing bringing him in.”

“How long will he have to stay?”

“Just overnight. We’ll get some fluids in him and send him home in the morning. Now, he should sleep for a while, but you’re welcome to stay if you’d like.”

“I would. Thank you, Doctor.”

The man hummed again before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

For hours, she sat, holding his hand, until his eyes fluttered open and he squeezed her hand.

“Hello, darling. How do you feel?” She asked, brushing the loose strands away from his eyes.

“Better. I think the IV is doing the trick.” He told her honestly.

“It better be. I can’t lose you, not now. I love you.”

A smile spread on his lips, lighting up his entire face as he laughed. “I’ve gotta admit, I didn’t think your first declaration of love was going to be with me lying in a hospital bed because of the flu.”

She chuckled too, her tongue feeling lighter after saying the words she’d felt for such a long time. “Well, it took me seeing you here, lying there looking pale and sickly to realize that I couldn’t live my life without telling you how I’ve felt for such a long time every day for the rest of my life.”

He squeezed her hand. “If I wasn’t lying here, I’d kiss you silly.”

Peggy stood from her chair to sit on the bed. “Luckily, you’ve got me.” And she kissed him, long and hard, regardless of the consequences.

“I love you, Peg.” He told her, cupping her jaw.

“And I love you, too.”


End file.
